


Into The Gap

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Lucky Clover Diner Universe [53]
Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, fffc, lucky clover diner universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Sean reacts strongly when Elijah suggests fixing the gap in his front teeth.
Relationships: Sean Astin/Elijah Wood
Series: Lucky Clover Diner Universe [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/592381
Kudos: 3





	Into The Gap

**Author's Note:**

> Frodo Flash Fiction Challenge Prompt: teeth.

[ ](https://imgur.com/yMkA9KL)

“When was the last time you had a dental checkup?” Sean asked.

“I don’t remember,” Elijah replied.

“Then it’s been too long. I have an excellent dentist. I want you to get a checkup and a cleaning.”

“It’s really not necessary,” Elijah insisted.

“Yes it is,” Sean insisted. “Problems with your teeth and gums can lead to other health problems, so I’d feel better if we knew for sure you didn’t need any dental work done.”

“Fine,” Elijah gave in. “Maybe while I’m there, I’ll ask him about filling in this gap between my front teeth.”

Sean looked stricken. Elijah without that gorgeous gap-toothed grin? “You wouldn’t do that, would you?” he asked.

“Don’t worry.” Elijah displayed the grin Sean so loved. “I was only joking.”


End file.
